


Equinox

by uwa-so-frisk (disillusionist9)



Series: Undertale: Anonymous [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Dare to Write Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Angst, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sick Character, Tumblr Prompt, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/uwa-so-frisk
Summary: Every year on the spring equinox monsters commemorate their release from the Underground, and Muffet wants to celebrate it with you. If only you weren't so susceptible to everything about spring...





	Equinox

Going on a hike up Mt. Ebott on a warm spring day seemed like a good idea when Muffet asked you to join her yesterday, but today you remembered you were allergic to everything.

“Dearie, are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” you say, eyes running from the high pollen count, opening the second travel size tissue package you had in your bag. “It’s just allergies.”

The lines of Muffet’s mouth fall into a frown, her fangs dropping back behind her lips. All five eyes focus on you and blink in sync once. It’s a little unnerving since they normally blinked in random patterns. Muffet tried to explain once that it was another form of communication between spider monsters and different patterns meant different things, but as someone with only two eyes that normally operated at the same time, you couldn’t reciprocate those messages.

You can tell she’s confused before she has to ask, so you explain that your body reacts to otherwise innocuous outside stimulus like pollen and dust in a very extreme way.

“I do not understand human anatomy,” Muffet says as she pulls you closer to her.

You laugh quietly. “I don’t, either.”

The muted sunlight outside through her gauzy curtains bathes the entire room in a soft purple hue. You admire the way it shines on the hard black chitin that protects her, running your hands along one of the arms closest to you. She shivers under your touch and sighs into the top of your head.

“I am sorry you’re so miserable, my dear.”

“I’ll be fine, one more day of staying indoors and taking medication and I’ll be right as rain.” You hug as much of her as you can for reassurance. “Besides, the equinox is important to you, it’s the anniversary of leaving the Underground.”

“That is not more important than your comfort.”

A little warm spot blooms inside of you, right where you know your Soul is, at the conviction in her words. You feel safe, loved, and protected with Muffet. Sometimes it’s overwhelming how attached to each other you are now after meeting a year ago.

“How about a compromise?” you say, holding one of her hands to your cheek and leaning into it. “Next year I’ll take the allergy medication before venturing out into a forest doing its best to suffocate me?”

Pressing her face against your neck and speaking softly into your shoulder, Muffet nods and says, “That is an adequate compromise, dearie~. Now stop resisting and let me nurse you back to health.”

Her breath tickles you in the most delicious way possible and you wish you weren’t so stuffed up and miserable or you’d take this further. Unable to speak, you agree by giving into the soothing feeling coming from her Soul to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt from tumblr seeking a Reader x Muffet story.
> 
> [Inkstay's Dare to Write Challenge](http://inkstay.tumblr.com/post/143937584209/dare-to-write-challenge) || [Prompt Me!](https://uwa-so-frisk.tumblr.com/post/167525355056/prompt-me-hello-hi-what-is-u-p-this-is-me)


End file.
